


Can You Blame Them?

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural/Dark Angel Crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Incest, M/M, Possessive Logan, intense sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   "Can you blame them? I mean look at us?"  "Yeah, we are pretty awesome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Blame Them?

  
His eyes opened wide as he looked at the man before him, looked and looked because unlike Ben and the others, this one was older than him.  He didn’t know what to think of that, what to say. 

He could feel Logan behind him just as stuck for words and the snarky part of his brain wanted to make some comment to Logan about being speechless before his beauty only it wasn’t his, it was something different.  Same face but with more power to it, more strength.

Alec knew he was beautiful and he used it.  He was trained to work it, trained to know when to smile his innocent smile and when to use his mischievous one.  He was never supposed to look dangerous but the man before him was exactly that.  Alec was the bad boy that came from money and wanted rebellion.  This other guy was the bad boy that took you home and left that night never to be seen in that town ever again. 

"Dude, it's you. But like twenty years ago you."  The guy behind him said and damn he was a tall drink of water also. 

His words seemed to break the spell though and then introductions were made. Dean.  Sam.  Alec.  Logan.  Dean had a possessive hold on Sam’s elbow and Alec pressed himself back further against Logan. Just to make sure he was still there.  Not that he didn’t trust Logan.  When Sam suggested they go somewhere private to talk, they went and none of them seemed too comfortable with this, except maybe Sam.

Sam explained it all, about the genetics and how they had found out about Manticore and the transgenics and the series made to look like Dean.  After that though he’d been quiet, letting Logan and Dean talk about the world and what was safe.  When Alec trailed into the kitchen to get a beer Sam followed. 

He pulled four bottles out of the fridge and set them on the counter, trying to decide if he needed anything else.  When he decided against it and turned around, Sam was there, in his space and pressing him slightly back into the refrigerator door.  His fingers trailed lightly over Alec’s face and he could see the way Sam was cataloguing the differences.  He’d watched Logan doing something similar.

“Sam?”  It wasn’t his voice, but it was.  Sam shivered at it as he pressed his cheek against Alec’s.  He closed his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart.  Trying to decide if Dean would try to kick his ass for knocking Sam away and trying to decide if he should.  He had Logan and he wasn’t looking to trade off here or anything but there was something in Sam’s touch, in the devotion that he gave, that made him feel like Sam needed that. 

“Sam!”

“Yeah Dean?”

“Sammy.  Back away from the other me before this one starts to take any more offense.” 

When Sam backed away there was a small smile on his lips and Alec knew that whatever he’d needed in that moment he had.  “Sure thing Dean.”

Logan came up and brought his hand to Alec’s face, his eyes searching.  “You alright?”

Alec nodded.  “He’s a little… intense.  It’s fine.”

Logan, now past the point of worry was steadily moving to possessive and before he could try to turn that on the other two, Alec pulled him in for a hard kiss.  Logan was tense but started to relax under his hands as his lips parted and he let Alec in.

When they finally came up for air, Dean was watching with a faint smirk and Sam was in the other room.  Logan went to find him and they could hear them chattering away about whatever bit of research had peeked their interest.

“Thought it was going to be a problem there for a minute.”  Dean said.

Alec shrugged.  “Can you blame them? I mean, look at us.”

Dean laughed.  “Yeah, we are pretty awesome.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/Dean, Alec/Logan, Dude, it's like you but twenty years ago you.


End file.
